The present invention pertains to a cap for cans provided with a lid edge bead and a lid wall part that can be torn open to form a pouring opening.
The capped body is positioned over the lid wall part above the pouring opening and is provided with a sealing ring pressed against the lid wall part for sealing around the pouring opening.
Such caps are known from European Patent 0,045,439. The prior art cap consists of a basic body made of plastic. The basic body spans over the lid and has--on the side facing said lid--a sealing ring for being pressed against the lid area surrounding the pouring opening, as well as front edge webs for gripping resiliently behind the lid edge bead. One of the front edge webs of which the one front edge web has a curvature adjusted to the diameter of the edge bead and the opposite front edge web consists of at least two nose-shaped individual webs.
The prior art can caps are suitable only for closing suitable cans. As soon as the diameter of the can deviates from the basic dimensions, the prior art cap is not effective, either because the tension is too weak and tightness is therefore not ensured, or because tensioning cannot be brought about at all due to oversize.